powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Megaforce (Fanon Version)
This here is a fanfictional version of what Power Rangers Megaforce would've been like if it were forty episodes instead of just twenty. Synopsis :"Our world was once a safe & happy place until evil aliens arrived with one plan: to destroy Earth. Gosei, Earth's ancient guardian, awoke & called on a new team of teenagers to fight off this new threat. They are the Power Rangers Megaforce." :--Narrator Megaforce features Gosei, a supernatural being who has protected the earth for centuries with his robotic assistant, Tensou. But when the evil Warstar aliens begin their massive invasion, Gosei calls upon five teenagers with attitude to form the ultimate team...The Power Rangers Megaforce! When the teens morph into Power Rangers, they gain superhuman strength, agility, & mastery over martial arts. In addition to defending earth against the Warstar aliens, other monstrous factions emerge to challenge the Mega Rangers. Under the leadership of a malevolent alien, toxic beasts rise from their slimy underground lair to attack the Earth, & a ruthless robot army launches an offensive from their deep sea compound. In order to face these new threats, the Power Rangers Megaforce unlock powerful battle modes to fight their adversaries. Characters Rangers Allies *Gosei *Tensou *Samurai Rangers *Mentor Ji *Lauren Shiba *Historic Rangers Civilians *Ernie *Mr. Burley *Jordan *Roy *Barry *Howie *Bulk and Skull Villains *Vrak *Loogies *Zombats Warstar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Phosphorox *Beetlewing *Insectoid Monsters **Scaraba **Yuffo **Virox **Dragonflay **Photohermes **Scrambler **Beezara **Dizchord **Longhornator **Goliath Toxic Beasts *Bigs *Bluefur *Toxic Monsters **Hisser **Psychotick **Kesaranhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Kesaran **Shadow Serpent **Skyfishhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Skyfish **Distractor **Mummy **Gremlin **Lady Leaf **Nojoke **Monkeyfish **Hypno-Ant **Dream Snatcher **Glytcher Metal Alice *Robots **Rotox **Cutterbot **Time Shifter **Rico the Robot **Savage Bot Nighloks *Octoroo *Moogers *Freaknog The Armada *The Messenger Arsenal Transformation Devices *Gosei Morpher for use with Power Cards *Robo Morpher for use with Power Cards Multi-Use Devices *Power Cards Sidearms *Mega Blaster for use with mini-versions of the Zords *Robo Blaster for use with the Vulcan Cannon *Ultra Sword for use with the Ultra Zords Team Blaster & Individual Weapons *Megaforce Blaster **Sky Blaster ***Dragon Sword ***Phoenix Shot **Land-Sea Blaster ***Snake Axe ***Tiger Claw ***Shark Bowgun Zords Mechazord System *Gosei Great Grand Megazord **Gosei Great Megazord ***Dragon Zord ► Gosei Dragon Mechazord ***Phoenix Zord ► Gosei Phoenix Mechazord ***Snake Zord ► Gosei Snake Mechazord ***Tiger Zord ► Gosei Tiger Mechazord ***Shark Zord ► Gosei Shark Mechazord **Gosei Grand Megazord ***Lion Mechazord ***Knight Brothers Zords *Sky Brothers Zords *Land Brothers Zords *Sea Brothers Zords *Exotic Brothers Zords *Mystic Brothers Zords *Hyper Zord *Ultra Change Zord *Gosei Ultimate Command Ship/Gosei Ultimate Megazord *Gosei Jet Megazord **Gosei Jet ***Beetle Zord ***Crocodile Zord ***Elephant Zord ***Dolphin Zord Episodes #Mega Mission: When malicious aliens make their way to Earth's orbit, Gosei decides to form a new team of teenage heroes to defend the planet & carry on the proud tradition of the Power Rangers. #He Blasted Me With Science: The alien invaders send the alien scientist Yuffo down to Earth to study the human race, in order to determine how best to defeat them. Earlier, Troy finds himself face-to-face with Creepox. #Only an Icestorm: Gia desperately tries to prove herself to Jake that she can take care of herself, even as it leads to trouble for the two against a freezing Warstar Insectoid. #Going Viral: When Noah has trouble lifting Jake's heavy weapon he begins to doubt his abilities, until he learns that believing in yourself is all that's necessary to get any job done. #Stranger Ranger: As the Mega Rangers learn that concentration is essential to perfecting their Ranger skills, they are distracted by a civilian falsely claiming to be the Red Ranger. #TBA #Scrambled Power: This episode marks the only appearance of the Exotic Brothers Zords. #United We Stand: Best Friends Gia & Emma are turned into bitter enemies by a vicious monster, Beezara. Meanwhile, the guys are captured by "queen bee" Beezara & turned into her drone slaves. #Harmony & Dizchord: When a Warstar alien attacks the city with music that produces physical pain, the Mega Rangers must fight back in an unorthodox way with a song of their own. #TBA: Noah goes through emotional guilt after a close friend of his is mortally wounded by a Warstar alien. #TBA: This episode debuts the Hyper Zord. #Who's Crying Now?: After Troy deals with some small-minded bullies at school, the Mega Rangers square off against a more dangerous bully, Creepox. #Run, Mystic Runnerzord, Run!: This episode debuts the Mystic Brothers Zords. #Ultimate Tag-Team: Upon hearing Creepox's death, a Warstar alien decides to provide his services to become Admiral Malkor's right hand man. #Robo Knight: The mysterious Robo Knight joins the Mega Rangers. Can he help them defeat toxic mutants that threaten the Earth? #Prince Takes Knight: While the Mega Rangers are still trying to figure out how to incorporate their newest & most robotic member into their team, Vrak captures Robo Knight & begins trying to reprogram him for his own unscrupulous endeavors. #TBA #Man & Machine: When Shadow Serpent, a shadow-stealing monster, attacks, the Mega Rangers must teach Robo Knight the power of teamwork in order to defeat him. #The Return of Warstar: Vrak summons two of Warstar's best generals to assist him in an attempt to defeat the Mega Rangers. #TBA: The male Mega Rangers must come to the rescue of the females when a Toxic Monster makes them overheat on vacation in a plot to burn Earth. #Ultra Power: The Mega Rangers must find & retrieve a powerful ancient weapon known as the Wild Sword, but Vrak is determined to harness its power for himself. #TBA: Bigs sends a toxic monster that disguises herself as Gia's mother. #Last Laugh: It's no laughing matter when Gia & the other Rangers are captured by Nojoke, a monster who feeds on human laughter. It's up to straight-laced Noah & no-nonsense Robo Knight to figure out how to work together & save their friends. #TBA: After being released with a warning, Vrak learns that Bluefur is intending to replace him with his old friend the Monkeyfish, who plants his seashells on people to deceive them into thinking people are talking behind their backs. #TBA: Vrak sends a toxic beast who uses her powers to abduct & mind-control all of the children in the city. #TBA #Dream Snatcher: A dream snatching monster preys on Emma & other humans, eating away their goals & ambitions. With one Ranger down, the team must figure out how to defeat the monster before Emma is lost forever. #Gosei Ultimate: When Bluefur & Bigs use the Aurora Box to become even more powerful, Gosei & the Mega Rangers must pull out all the stops to defeat them & save the earth. #Raising Spirits #Mega Samurai - The Movie #The Human Factor: The Mega Rangers encounter their first robotic opponent, who tries to convince Robo Knight that humans are the true danger to the Earth. #A New Leader #TBA #TBA #Time Shift: Metal Alice uses a robot that's able to turn back time to lure the Mega Rangers into a trap. #Rico the Robot: When one of Metal Alice's robots malfunctions, Emma & the Power Rangers decide to adopt it & teach it the values of friendship & freedom. #TBA #Staying on Track: The Mega Rangers must race to save the day when Metal Alice plots to throw the city into chaos by derailing a passenger train. Meanwhile, Robo Knight comes closer to understanding humans when he meets a young boy. #The Human Condition: Admiral Malkor awakens from his cocoon stronger than ever & determined to destroy the Mega Rangers. #The Robo Knight Before Christmas: Robo Knight learns the true meaning of Christmas from a group of children when he is mistaken for a donated Christmas toy & is shipped in a charity crate to Africa. #The Messenger: The Mega Rangers' victory over the Insectoid Warstar aliens is short-lived when they discover Metal Alice has turned Vrak into a powerful & menacing cyborg, but with amnesia. And to make things worse, the Messenger arrives to inform Metal Alice the invasion is ready. Later, Vrak regains his memories following his fight with the rangers. The Messenger calls the invasion & a mysterious entity answers. #End Game: When Cyborg Vrak, Metal Alice, & the Messenger launch a vicious attack against the Mega Rangers, it will take all their powers & abilities to save the earth. See Also Category:Megaforce Category:Series Category:Reynoman